Kai Primora
Summary It was the dawn of time and Cretta, the Apexin of Creation, ruled over various realities; life was eternal and ever-expanding, but creation started growing out of control, and would soon pose a threat to the omniverse. Universes were either exploding and systematically destroying others, or collapsing into massive singularities that devoured neighboring cosmoses. However, before this massive collapse could take place, Kai was born; and with his birth came destruction, death, an end to all that began. Ironically enough, this prevented the multiverse's collapse. Like his sister, Kai is a hyperversal entity, capable of existing in alternate realities simultaneously, sometimes with varying appearances and names. As an abstar apexin, Kai is one of the oldest and most powerful beings in his universe. He is so powerful, he can snap his fingers and destroy thousands of galaxies... or simply sneeze too hard and destroy millions of them. He not only possesses the ability to destroy physical substances, but can destroy abstract concepts like time, space, willpower, life and so on, either for an individual or a group. As the destroyer, he preserves his universe through destruction, breaking down planets and galaxies to make room for his sister to create more. This self-centered, sloth-like deity is usually in his pocket dimension sleeping for thousands of years and when he finally "awakes", as a sluggish lump of tired, its breaking time. Any planet he feels the need or desire to destroy, or if one is appointed for destruction, it will most likely meet its end. Unless its inhabitants can give him a reason not to; but even if they do there's no guarantee he won't destroy it afterward. He eventually found it too tiresome and appointed a group of space pirates dubbed The Heralds of Kai to locate planets for him to destroy while he's asleep. In his many years he's destroyed billions of galaxies and trained several beings, several of whom became apexins. This lazy sac-o'-bones rarely reacts to anything, be they good or bad, there's only one thing that ticks him off and that's having his naps interrupted. This happens more and more frequently as chaotic fluctuations in his ether reserves increase, keeping him from getting enough sleep, forcing him to awaken every 500 or so years; this sometimes results in the destruction of more than 200 galaxies. This fluctuation intensifies with each nap. During his last rampage, he and Cretta got into a fight with each other and mortally wounded one another, as well as destroyed half of the universe. As they crashed through various galaxies and star systems, far away from each other, they slipped into a deep slumber so that they could recuperate. Kai lands on a barren, machine planet which would later be called Demise. The battle of gods is postponed for the next billion or so years. Personality Kai is very sluggish for a god of his caliber, spending most of his time sleeping when he's not destroying worlds or universes. Despite how much he sleeps, he never seems to get enough, hence the tired look he always seems to wear on his face; this relative lack of sleep may be a major contributor to his foul attitude. Kai is generally short-tempered as well, almost anything could set him off; he recognizes this, and it's usually why he distances himself from others. Personal Statistics Alignment: chaotic neutral Name: God of Destruction, Kai Primora Origin: Arcane Chronicles Gender: Male Age: ??? Classification: Apexin Date of Birth: N/A * Zodiac/Horoscope: N/A Birthplace: N/A Weight: varies Height: varies Likes: He likes staying to himself and napping for a several millennia; he also enjoys vegetables when he's up and about. Dislikes: Anything that interrupts his naps will irritate him, possibly to the point where he will go on a rampage across the universe. Eye Color: yellow Hair Color: green Hobbies: sleep Values: sleeping Marital Status: widower Status: missing Affiliation: Cretta, and his other family members Previous Affiliation: ??? Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 1-C and higher Powers and Abilities: * Destroyer God: Kai is a transcendent being, existing in a state free from the constraints of the material world and as such can act independently of it. Physically, spiritually, and mentally beyond all forms of harm or influence (outside of other beings of similar status), he possesses powers that are supernatural to outside viewers. While he can enter into the material universe, Kai's true being is outside existence and thus independent of everything that happens to his manifested/avatar form. As the destroyer god, Kai is tasked with preserving balance through the destruction of planets, star systems, and galaxies using powers like: ** Godly Condition: Kai possesses a godly physiology and power; exhibiting supreme levels of strength, speed, durability, and senses. He can hear prayers across astronomical distances, see anything across time and space, work miracles, and grow stronger through various styles of worship. ** Immortality: As he exists beyond the concept of life and death, Kai cannot die. Even if something could kill them, which is already unlikely, he can simply resurrect themselves. ** Ether Manipulation: He is capable of absorbing, generating, and manipulate ether, the all-encompassing divine energy of the multiverse; as ether exists in all things, even in his own body, Kai has the ability to shape-shift, amplify physical attributes, fly, heal injuries, resurrect the dead, project energy constructs, and so on. He can even warp reality to some effect, controlling the various forces of the universe. He can also control transcendent elements like holy fire. ** Space-Time Lock: Kai possesses immunity to the effects of space-time. ** Sanctification: He can bless objects and substances, giving them holy properties. ** Divine Dominion: Kai holds supreme command over destruction, making him a very powerful and dangerous god. With the ability to erase anything, even abstract concepts, from existence such as order, chaos, and other deities he stands as the perfect yin to his sister's yang. That said, Cretta being among the handful of beings capable of deterring him if he gets out of control. * Martial Arts Intuition: Kai is intuitive in all styles of martial arts, but favors Kung Fu and Judo. As a deity he is also a practitioner of the Tenoken, heaven fist, a martial arts style practiced by divine beings. Kai is so skilled and powerful, he can fight off multiple opponents while he's asleep. Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level 'and higher (The first fight between Cretta and Kai, two of the oldest and strongest abstars in existence, wiped out a cluster of hyperverses and their alternate timelines by accident.) 'Speed: Immeasurable (Kai is able to keep pace with Cretta.) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Kai once lifted a 20 dimensional hyper mass and threw it at Cretta.) Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal and higher (He can hurt gods like Cretta who can tank hits that destroy hyperverses.) Durability: Complex Multiverse level 'and higher (Like Cretta he can endure multiple hyperverse busting attacks.) 'Stamina: nigh-infinite Range: irrelevant Standard Equipment: He has retractable claws and wears inhibitor braces around his neck and on his forearms to calm the violently fluctuating ether that is thrashing throughout his body. Bokyaku(oblivion), a divine sword of destruction, the only thing he has ever created. Intelligence: His godly mind makes him nigh-omniscient. Weaknesses: Self-explanatory Feats: His abilities have allowed him to do some crazy things: * he slept in a black hole * headbutted a planet into dust * killed an immortal and destroyed their soul * fought his sister multiple times; once to a draw, destroying half of the universe in the process * he trained several apexins, including the Apexin of War * participated in several wars out of boredom and fought non-stop for over 50,000 years * accidentally destroyed time by walking too fast(yes walking) * he destroyed the universe billions of times over Key: For characters who have transformation stages/power-ups or who become stronger through certain points of the story, insert those transformations/power-ups/timelines here in bold Note: Self-explanatory Notable Attacks and Techniques Kai has a ton of special moves, some of them are... * Demise Cannon: Fires destructive energy at the target, it disintegrates the target almost immediately. Dodging is the best course of action if one wishes to survive it. * Replicate: Kai can create clones of himself with the same abilities and powers as himself. * Annihilation Bullets: Kai launches a volley of sphere-like energy projectiles at the target. Anything they touch is utterly erased from existence. * Oblivion Wall: Destructive energy takes the form of a barrier and anything that comes into contact with it is destroyed. Don't touch. * Smite: A nigh-unstoppable one-hit kill technique. Even deities can be slain by it. * Omega Bomb: A giant ball of energy that annihilates anything in its path from planets to galaxies, even the universe itself is a potential target of this attack. * Armageddon: A divine curse that brings all who are under its influence to war with others or themselves. * Astral Walk: Kai can freely project his godly soul out of his body and use it to accomplish various types of soul based feats. * Summoning: This spell allows Kai to summon divine creatures/objects to his side. * Black Hole: Creates a black hole that he can freely control. * Big Bang: A universe leveling move that not only destroys the physical matter but its time as well. Other -While this isn't all that much important, it still would seem as a requirement as most profiles made in the past to now have included them. Notable Victories: -Victories that the character has made against their opponent. Notable Losses: -Losses that the character suffered from their opponent. Inconclusive Matches: -Matches that became inconclusive due to a number of factors that could not solidify the winner. Trivia * he's a heavy sleeper * hyperversal entity * ambidextrous but favors left hand * chaotic neutral moral alignment * sleeps with eyes open for 10,000 years * fur turns from green to red when he goes berserk * Universe 4's incarnation of the destroyer * his name, Kai, comes from hakai, a japanese word meaning destruction * his laziness and appearance is based on the sin of sloth * I was also inspired by Akira Toriyama's character Beerus when I was making Kai, so don't be surprised if you see some similarities between the two * mark on Kai's forehead is a backwards "K" turned on its spine Additional/Optional Stats * Berserk Mode: Kai is already a force of nature when he's "awake", when he's in a fit of rage he becomes even more powerful than he was at the time. With red fur denoting this mode's activation. Pictures Category:Gods Category:Destruction User Category:Tier 1 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Immortals Category:Higher Dimensional Beings